<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep This A Secret || Chaelisa by in_pariswithlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306814">Keep This A Secret || Chaelisa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_pariswithlove/pseuds/in_pariswithlove'>in_pariswithlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Chaelisa - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mentioned BLACKPINK, Oneshot, kpopfanfic, lichaeng - Freeform, mature language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_pariswithlove/pseuds/in_pariswithlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm serious Chaeyoung. I love you too. I've loved you for so long and I will never stop. I'm sorry it took so long for me to confess, I just got stuck."</p>
<p>©️ in_pariswithlove 2021</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>{Original Chaelisa Oneshot}<br/>Rated: 17+</p>
<p>• Smut Warning •<br/>• Mature Language •<br/>• Angst &amp; Fluff •</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keep This A Secret || Chaelisa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yah Lili! I've got to tell you something!" Chaeyoung calls as she excitedly jogs down the sidewalk. Lisa stands nearby the bus terminal, holding an umbrella, ready to head home to their dorms. She turns to watch the blonde running towards her, completely unfazed by the relentless rain pouring in Seoul today.</p>
<p>"Get under this umbrella first! You're gonna catch a cold." Lisa replies. A huge grin plays on Chaeyoung's lips as she regards her best friend. Lisa's heart feels content just by seeing her best friend smile, and knowing that she is the only one who can make that happen so easily. Chaeyoung sticks herself close to Lisa under the umbrella while the latter turns herself to face the blonde. "What is it, Chae?" Lisa asks.</p>
<p>"You remember that guy, Chanyeol?" Chaeyoung exclaims.</p>
<p>"Oh... uh yeah?" Lisa replies.</p>
<p>"He finally asked me out!" Chaeyoung grips Lisa's arm and hops on her feet like an excited kid.</p>
<p>"Oh! Really? H-How... when did he ask?" Lisa asks. Something sinks in her chest.</p>
<p>"Like ten minutes ago! Nobody was around and gosh it was so embarrassing, but he asked and I said yes." Chaeyoung replies.</p>
<p>"Okay, but since when did you like Chanyeol?" Lisa narrows her eyes.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure, I think I always found him kind of cute. Aren't you happy for me?" Chaeyoung asks. A smile crosses Lisa's face despite her sinking heart.</p>
<p>"Of course I am! It's just that, well, are you sure about going out with him? I mean we're pretty busy as it is, and it'll be a lot to handle with the public, not to mention having to talk to our manager about this." Lisa answers. A harsh wind blows the rain at their faces. Chaeyoung pushes her hair behind her ear to keep it away from her eyes.</p>
<p>"I know that, but I also know that I have my best friend to help me out. You know better than anyone how lonely I've felt for the longest time." Chaeyoung says, her eyes linger on Lisa's sneakers.</p>
<p>"Lonely? What am I then, a potato?" Chaeyoung glances up to meet the glint in Lisa's eyes and they burst into laughter.</p>
<p>"Oh come on idiot, you know what I mean." Chaeyoung retorts, rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I do. Let's go home now, Chaeng. I'm freezing my ass off."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>For weeks Lisa found herself in a constant war between getting frustrated and acting normal around Chaeyoung. All the girl could talk about was Chanyeol this and Chanyeol that. She was constantly on her phone, texting him during the day and on FaceTime calls with him at night. Which was bizarre to Lisa, because she knows for a fact that Chaeyoung isn't good at answering her phone. However, she also knows that feelings can change a person, for better or for worse. And in Lisa's case, it seemed to be worse, because all of Chaeyoung's attention was now on Chanyeol.</p>
<p>It annoys Lisa even more because she never gets to just hang out with her best friend. Each day is a packed schedule because of their upcoming comeback for this year. If it's not a day in the studio - it's a dance practice, if it's not attending multiple meetings - it's a photoshoot, and on the few rare days that Blackpink does have a break - Chaeyoung chooses that time to secretly meet up with her boyfriend. In fact, the only time Lisa ever has Chaeyoung to herself anymore is in the early mornings when they say good morning and sometimes share a rushed breakfast, or at night when they bump into each other in the hallway for the washroom.</p>
<p>It occurred to Lisa that she might have been jealous, but that's normal, isn't it? She needs some of her best friend's attention too, and for once, she would love to have a conversation that didn't include her best friend's boyfriend's name in it.</p>
<p>Lisa has tried time and time again to empathize with her Chaeng. She'd probably be acting that way too if she had found someone special, but to disregard your friends for your boyfriend almost completely? That pushes it.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Today is just one of those days where nothing is going right for Lisa. In the morning, Jennie accused Lisa of stealing her favourite pair of socks. This led to a full blown argument for a few minutes until Jisoo came out of her room wearing turtle-rabbit pyjamas and... Jennie's favourite pair of socks.</p>
<p>This put Lisa in a sour mood for the rest of the day, not to mention the added stress from work that constantly weighs her down. She's not even sleeping properly these days. Lisa would have been content with staying quiet and going home quick from today's dance practice had she not heard Chaeyoung, yet again - babbling about her boyfriend. They've been together now for about two months. Fans online are already speculating about the couple.</p>
<p>"I think I'm going to talk to the manager about it today. I just feel like we're ready, you know? He's such a sweet caring guy. I feel really lucky." Chaeyoung says to the group. Something in Lisa snaps.</p>
<p>"Yah Park Chaeyoung! Quit talking and focus on the dance! We don't have time for this shit." A burning feeling crosses Lisa's face as soon as the first few syllables fly out of her mouth. Awkward silence fills the room for a few agonizing moments.</p>
<p>"The fuck are you being so rude for?" Chaeyoung retorts threateningly.</p>
<p>"You're the one being rude. We've been here for hours and you still haven't got the whole choreography down! Chae. We. Are. Busy. We don't have time for boyfriends and shit when we have our whole careers at stake here."</p>
<p>"You didn't seem to have a problem with it before. In fact, you were the first person I told!" Chaeyoung's voice rises in anger, she points her finger accusingly at Lisa.</p>
<p>"If you didn't have your head so far up your ass, you would know that I told you the same thing that day too. But you don't listen. You never fucking listen!" Lisa shouts back.</p>
<p>"Don't you dare say that! I <em>always</em> listen to you and your problems." Chaeyoung's face is visibly turning red.</p>
<p>"That's funny considering I never even see you anymore, but don't let me stop you from hanging out with that douche. Clearly you'd rather be with him than us." Lisa retorts. By this point, Chaeyoung looks like she has steam coming out of her ears. The hurt registers on her face and Lisa can see it.</p>
<p>"OKAY that's enough guys. We're all clearly under a lot of stress these days, so let's just all calm down." Jisoo says as she walks in between Lisa and Chaeyoung.</p>
<p>"No - screw that. I wanna know why Lisa has such a fucking stick up her ass about this!" Chaeyoung tries circling around but Jisoo raises an arm to hold her back.</p>
<p>"That's ironic coming from you." Lisa replies with a roll of her eyes.</p>
<p>"You fucking-" Chaeyoung is taller than Jisoo, so it takes Jennie as well to hold her back. Both girls wrestle with Chaeyoung to hold her still.</p>
<p>"Lisa, shut up! You're being such a bitch!" Jennie turns her head to yell at Lisa.</p>
<p>"Screw this." Lisa turns on her heel and marches out the room. She slams the door behind her. The vibrations of the harsh sound tear at Lisa's heart. She actually manages to make it to the elevator before her tears start to fall.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Now I've really done it! How can I apologize after saying all that? Goddamnit Chaeyoung, you drive me so fucking crazy and I don't even know why. I...I don't want to know why.'</em>
  
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>When Lisa makes it home to their dorm, she manages to calm down a bit despite her broken heart. She takes a shower, but at one point bends over on the floor to cry her eyes out. Her tears flow with the water pouring from the shower-head. Little did Lisa know that a girl with freshly-dyed pink hair stood outside the door, listening to her wails and whimpers.</p>
<p>Lisa finishes her shower and puts on her bathrobe, then proceeds to dry her hair with a towel before blow drying and brushing it. She stares at herself in the mirror. Vacant eyes, there's dark circles underneath them. Lisa finally sees what has been happening to her after all this time.</p>
<p>
  <em>'I'm heartbroken. My heart aches for a girl that will never love me the way I love her. I'll have to spend the rest of my life living this way, that is if she ever forgives me after today.'</em>
  
</p>
<p>With a heavy sigh, Lisa walks out of the bathroom to her bedroom. Her heart almost stops at the sight of Chaeyoung just sitting at the edge of her bed. The girl has her head between her hands, she's bent over and stares at the floor.</p>
<p>"Chae-" Lisa attempts to say.</p>
<p>"Lisa, I'm going to ask you some questions. And you're going to answer them with either a yes or no. Got it?" Chaeyoung exclaims, her voice is firm. She looks up to Lisa, noticing for the first time - the dark bags under the girl's eyes. Usually, Lisa's irises shine bright like stars in the night sky, but now there's just a dark gloom.</p>
<p>"Y-yes..." Lisa replies, the embarrassment she feels threatens to choke her.</p>
<p>"Come in, I'm not gonna bite." Hesitantly, Lisa walks over to sit down on the chair at her desk and faces her best friend. She watches as Chaeyoung runs a hand through her locks. By the messy look of her hair, it seems like Chae had constantly been running her hands through and tearing at it.</p>
<p>"Lisa... do you hate Chanyeol?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Do you hate me?"</p>
<p>"Of course not!”</p>
<p>"Do you love me?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Are you jealous of me and Chanyeol?"</p>
<p>"No!"</p>
<p>"Then what is the fucking problem here?!"</p>
<p>"I don't know! Alright?" Lisa feels her voice rise in anger again. It hurts so much to do this. Chaeyoung stands and paces around feverishly, she bites her bottom lip in thought. This only makes Lisa even more aggravated. How does she look hotter while angry?</p>
<p>"Lisa, I thought that you were my support. I thought I could rely on my best friend, but after the shit you said today? Who says something like that?" Chaeyoung says while still pacing back and forth.</p>
<p>"I'm really sorry. I've been stressed for the past while, okay? I didn't mean those things I said, but I do mean it when I say that you spend too much time with him. You're always with him and you never make time for your friends! You never have time for me!" Lisa replies.</p>
<p>"You know how busy we are! I barely have any time to be with him as it is! It's really hard to maintain a relationship this way." Tears start to form in Chaeyoung's eyes.</p>
<p>"Then why are you with him in the first place? He doesn't deserve you! He won't love you the way you should be loved." Lisa retorts. Chaeyoung marches closer to Lisa, eyeing her down.</p>
<p>"How the fuck would you know? What makes you so sure that he won't love me enough?"</p>
<p>Have you ever wanted to take someone by their shoulders and shake them until the gears finally start turning in their head? That is exactly what Lisa wanted to do in this moment. Cracks were forming in her dam of pent-up emotions, and Lisa, who finally had enough of all of it, let the walls come crashing down.</p>
<p>"Because I love you! I love you more than that motherfucker <em>ever</em> will!" Lisa shouts, her words echo off the walls of the room. She feels like her soul had left her body and watched as its host made the stupidest mistake of its life. Lisa almost immediately wishes she could take all of that back, but the words have registered in Chaeyoung's mind. The girl blinks, she's in complete shock.</p>
<p>"Y-you... you what?" Chaeyoung stutters, her mouth has suddenly gone dry. Lisa feels her heart sink deeply into the pits of her stomach.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry." Lisa mutters quickly. Feeling almost nauseous, she turns to run out of the room. Lisa almost makes it to the door before it suddenly slams. Chaeyoung stands there in a flash, panting and staring at Lisa with widened eyes.</p>
<p>"You... you... love me? After all this time. Y-You finally tell me how you feel."</p>
<p>"Chae..." Lisa mumbles, her throat burns. Tears begin flowing down her cheeks. She rubs at them furiously, willing the public display of her pain to go away. But it's too late, the damage has already been done.</p>
<p>"I-I'm s-sorry for the things I said... I didn't mean to... I didn't.... I've had these feelings inside of me for so long and I didn't know what to do about them. I still don't know! All I know is that I love you, but now... now I'm gonna lose you! I'm gonna lose you forever to him and it fucking kills me because you'll never want me the way I want you. I'm so fucking pathetic... I-"</p>
<p>Lisa gasps as Chaeyoung crashes into her with a tight embrace.</p>
<p>"No. You're not pathetic, you hear me?" She firmly says. Lisa's body shakes as she cries. Chaeyoung tightly holds her, she rubs circles on Lisa's back and breathes her scent in. "You're never going to lose me, Lisa. I promise you, never. People will come and go, but you and I? We're soulmates for life." By now, Lisa is hyperventilating - she's sure that she has drenched Chaeyoung's t-shirt, but the pink-haired girl doesn't mind. In fact, she slowly leads Lisa over to the bed and makes her sit down. Chaeyoung grabs the tissue box on Lisa's desk and wipes her tears, then makes her blow her nose out.</p>
<p>Lisa finally manages to breath at a more normal pace again, but an endless river of tears still flows down her stained cheeks. Chaeyoung wipes her own tears as she sits next to Lisa. She takes her shaking hands and rubs them in between her own.</p>
<p>"I can't believe you waited so long to tell me how you truly feel. I can't blame you though, we're both at fault here." Chaeyoung exclaims. Lisa glances up to meet her eyes, wondering what she means.</p>
<p>"W-We're both at fault?"</p>
<p>"Yes. Because... I've always had feelings for you too. For the longest time actually." Lisa's eyebrows raise so high they get lost in her bangs. Her heart pace quickens, blood racing to her face. "It's just that... I never knew how to tell you. We're best friends and we work together, there was always a huge chance that me confessing my feelings would ruin everything. So I kept silent. I searched for the longest time to see if you felt the same way, but neither of us admitted to it. Not until now at least."</p>
<p>It all feels too surreal for Lisa, she leans in closer to study Chaeyoung's face. "Do you really mean that?" Lisa hesitantly asks. A beautiful smile is on Chaeyoung's face, her brown eyes twinkle as they adore Lisa's.</p>
<p>"I do. I love you Lisa. I'm so freaking in love with you I don't know what to do." Chaeyoung says, and with that she leans in to kiss Lisa's lips. There's a thumping in their hearts, a warm blush on their cheeks, and deep inside - a hunger unlike anything they've ever experienced.</p>
<p>Chaeyoung pulls back a little, "You love me..." Lisa mumbles. A giggle elicits from Chaeyoung and Lisa's heart swoons.</p>
<p>"I do, Lisa. More than you'll ever know." Chaeyoung replies, tilting her head to the side.</p>
<p>"You have no idea how happy that makes me. I must be the luckiest girl in the world." Lisa says. Chaeyoung chuckles and shakes her head.</p>
<p>"Come on now..." she whispers.</p>
<p>"I'm serious Chaeyoung. I love you too. I've loved you for so long and I will never stop. I'm sorry it took so long for me to confess, I just got stuck." Lisa exclaims, she has a determined look on her face. Chaeyoung notices how intense Lisa's eyes are. She always imagined a situation like this with Lisa, but now that it's happening in real life, she can't help but to feel so flustered.</p>
<p>Lisa leans in to kiss Chaeyoung again, but this time - it's a feverish kiss. An <em>I need you so fucking badly</em> type kiss. Chaeyoung feels the intensity radiating from Lisa's aura, and matches it with her own insatiable hunger for the girl. Together they push back and forth in their kiss, wanting so badly for the other to feel their unconditional love. Lisa rubs her hands all around Chaeyoung's lower back and waist, while Chaeyoung rests a hand on Lisa's cheek - the other arm is wrapped around. When Chaeyoung lets out a moan, Lisa slips her tongue inside to taste.</p>
<p>Without breaking their kiss, Chaeyoung slowly pushes Lisa down onto the bed. She crawls on top, pausing the kiss for a moment to flick her long hair to the side. Smiling sweetly, she bends down to kiss Lisa even more. Despite the fact that Lisa's mind is in a daze, she thinks about all the times she's secretly daydreamed of being with Chaeyoung like this; the nights where she was alone with her thoughts, just wondering what Chaeyoung might look like if she's naked and playing on the bed. During those times, Lisa felt dirty. She felt so wrong for having such naughty fantasies about her own best friend, but how could Lisa help it when she is so madly in love?</p>
<p>Chaeyoung straightens up to pull her shirt overhead and throws it to the side. Lisa gulps and blushes hard at the sight. "Wait, what about...?" Lisa curiously asks. Chaeyoung narrows her eyes for a moment before realization hits.</p>
<p>"Oh, Jennie and Jisoo won't be coming home for another few hours. They said they were going out together somewhere..." Chaeyoung explains.</p>
<p>Huh, that sounds suspicious. However, Lisa and Chaeyoung quickly forget about the thought when they gaze at each other so lovingly again.</p>
<p>Lisa pushes Chaeyoung over so she can be on top. Together they giggle and leave a countless number of sweet kisses all over each other. They roll around, tickling and laughing while pulling each other's clothes off. Lisa is first to be completely naked since she just wore a bathrobe. Chaeyoung trails her fingers down Lisa's chest and abdomen, her nails tracing the shape of Lisa's abs. Goosebumps protrude on Lisa's skin, she shivers underneath Chaeyoung's touch. "I've seen you naked at least a thousand times Lisa, yet... right now, this feels like the first time. You're so beautiful." Chaeyoung says, her voice is low. She presses her lips to Lisa's again, then moves down to leave kisses at her neck and collarbone. With hooded eyes, Lisa feels her breath become heavy, her chest rises and falls as she watches the temptress lower down her body seductively. Lisa's breath hitches as Chaeyoung reaches her heat, kisses are left at her inner thighs and Lisa instinctively tries to close her legs.</p>
<p>"Show me what feels good for you... I-I've never done this before." Chaeyoung quietly says. Lisa nods and reaches to guide Chaeyoung's hand to her heat.</p>
<p>"Touch me... there. You can rub my clit, rub in circles here... and... when I'm wet enough, slide a finger in..." Lisa's breath deepens and she can't help her moans. Maybe it's the fact that they're both new to this, but Chaeyoung is amazing to Lisa. She circles her fingers in patterns at Lisa's folds, at her clit, and at her entrance before finally slipping in a finger. Lisa lets out a guttural moan, arching her back into Chaeyoung's touch.</p>
<p>Chaeyoung watches Lisa with wonder. She realizes the power she holds right now, that she can make Lisa feel impossibly good. A new drive awakens within Chaeyoung, she wants to please her badly. "What if I...?" Chaeyoung asks, she doesn't wait for an answer and bends to lick Lisa's arousal.</p>
<p>"Ohh!" Lisa gasps, her chest rises. Chaeyoung hums to herself. She can totally do this.</p>
<p>"Does that feel good?" Chaeyoung asks. Lisa nods her head feverishly, whimpering at Chaeyoung's fingers stretching her out. A smirk plays on the girl, she starts to lick Lisa continuously. Then she sucks on Lisa's clit, effectively earning a loud response. Lisa throws her head back into the pillows.</p>
<p>"Oh, fuck! Oh my god..." Lisa cries, rocking her hips into the friction. Chaeyoung reaches up to massage Lisa's breasts, playing and squeezing them. "Chae... Chaeyoung-ah..." Lisa exclaims.</p>
<p>"Hmm?" Chaeyoung replies, the vibrations of her voice makes Lisa tremble.</p>
<p>"Please... go deeper..." Lisa pleads. Chaeyoung readily complies, she begins to pump her fingers in and out. Lisa shuts her eyes, she grabs at the bed sheets with one hand and Chaeyoung's hair with another. The multiple sensations are threatening to drive Lisa over the edge, and for the first time ever, she feels a powerful pressure building within her core that makes her toes curl. "Ohh fuck... I think I'm going to... I'm gonna—" Lisa couldn't even finish her sentence, because Chaeyoung took the opportunity to quickly rub her sensitive clit.</p>
<p>Chaeyoung licks some more and watches with wonder as Lisa's whole body rises and falls. Lisa continuously shudders and her eyes shut tight. Chaeyoung makes sure to scan every inch of her lover as she releases herself, taking a mental picture - never wanting to forget this memory. She did this, she made Lisa reach the stars of pleasure. After a little while when Lisa's shaking has slowed down, Chaeyoung crawls up and Lisa gratefully wraps the young woman in her arms. They kiss with such passion, moaning into each other.</p>
<p>"I want to make you feel good too." Lisa pants into Chaeyoung's neck. Together they roll over the sheets again. Lisa adores Chaeyoung's whole being as she goes down, especially her breasts and the valley between them. She sucks on Chaeyoung's nipples and lets her tongue swirl as they grow erect. At the same time, she reaches down to feel Chaeyoung's wet entrance.</p>
<p>"Hmm, wet already." Lisa purrs. Chaeyoung's breath hitches and she arches her back. The girl on top gets an idea.</p>
<p>"Sit up, babe. Yeah, now come here." Lisa orders, she pulls Chaeyoung onto her lap so that she straddles her. Chaeyoung's eyes are filled with curiosity and Lisa grins at her innocence. Lisa crashes her lips onto Chaeyoung's, tasting her lips - her tongue, and hums in glee. She wraps an arm around Chaeyoung's lower back to keep her balanced, with her other hand - she reaches down to the heat between the girl's legs.</p>
<p>"Oh!" Chaeyoung calls as she throws her head back. Lisa knew her long fingers could count for something (<b>I can't believe I wrote this lmao I'm sorry, someone please get the holy water for my ass</b>) anyway - a guttural moan elicits from Chaeyoung as she feels her lover enter her. Stretching her out, Lisa curls her fingers, sliding them all the way in to the base. Chaeyoung pauses to catch her breath, she rests her face at the crook of Lisa's neck. Then Chaeyoung pulls back to adore her lover, and there's a determined look in Lisa's eyes. Together they move as one, performing a dance as old as time.</p>
<p>Chaeyoung feels the pressure rising within as she rides Lisa. She has her arms wrapped around her lover like a buoy, holding on for dear life. Lisa makes sure that she doesn't miss a single moment of watching her lover being pleased. Tears well in Lisa's eyes again, but this time - it's not of sadness or heartbreak, but because she cannot believe that she gets to be with this beautiful woman who is everything she has ever wanted. Not only is Chaeyoung her lover, she is her best friend, and by all accounts - her soulmate. Lisa knew this for the longest time, minus the lover part. However, tonight it hits harder than ever before. "I love you, Chaeyoung. I love you so much." Lisa proclaims, she buries her face into Chaeyoung's chest.</p>
<p>"Lisa... Lisa.... I-I love you too... oh!... fuck... I love you so much." Chaeyoung feels herself coming undone, her whimpers and moans in unison with Lisa's huffs for air.</p>
<p>"You can do it. Come on baby, ride me... fuck, let it go!" Lisa's tone is husky, rough, and breathless. The pleasure reaches its climax as Chaeyoung cries out loud. Hot waves of white euphoria come crashing throughout her body. She wraps herself flushed tight against Lisa, riding out her orgasms, practically drenching the bed sheets. Chaeyoung and Lisa hold each other chest to chest as they finish. Breathing and moving as one being; one entity; one love.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"So what's going to happen now, my love?" Lisa hesitantly asks as she strokes strands of pink hair behind Chaeyoung's ear. Together they lay in the afterglow of lovemaking on Lisa's bed, masking in each other's scent, adoring the shape of one another. Chaeyoung takes Lisa's soft hand within her own, bringing it to her lips for a kiss before resting it against her chest.</p>
<p>"You love me and I love you. Is there anything else we really need?" Chaeyoung replies. Lisa giggles and swoons underneath her lovers gaze.</p>
<p>"And... him?" Lisa exclaims. Chaeyoung narrows her eyes, heaviness tugs at her heart strings.</p>
<p>"I...' she sighs, 'I will have to break up with him as soon as possible. He deserves someone who will truly love him. Chanyeol really is an amazing soul. I know you don't like him for obvious reasons Lisa, but there's a reason why I grew to like him."</p>
<p>"I never said I didn't like him, I just hated the fact that he had what I wanted so badly. I'm sure he's a great guy, but he had you. He had my Chaeyoung." Lisa says, she lets out a small sigh when her eyes begin to water for the umpteenth time tonight. She's so done with crying. Chaeyoung raises her head to kiss Lisa's forehead (well, her bangs) and Lisa closes her eyes; the simple action gives her heart so much joy.</p>
<p>"But that's where you're wrong, my love. You've always had me and I've always had you... and now, I'm going to make sure I never lose you." Chaeyoung replies. She grins at the sight of another blush warming Lisa's cheeks.</p>
<p>"I'm going to make sure of the same thing, my love." Lisa exclaims, she reaches with her free hand to poke her lover's cute-as-a-button nose. Chaeyoung scrunches her face before bursting into an adorable laugh.</p>
<p>A silence fills the room for awhile. There's something that both the girls already know. They understand that while their love for each other runs so deep, it might ruin their relationship to come out to the world. The same world that is built equally on both hate and love. It might destroy what has taken years to create, and they both cherish each other too much to let that happen. So, an agreement takes place. One that'll stretch for years until both souls are brave enough to commit.</p>
<p>"Baby, what will we tell the world?"</p>
<p>"For now, my love, we'll have to keep this a secret."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>